lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Juliet Starling
Juliet Starling (ジュリエット・スターリング Jurietto Sutāringu) is the main protagonist and player-character of Lollipop Chainsaw. A graduating student and cheerleader for San Romero High School, on the surface Juliet seems to be a normal Californian girl, but in reality she has a dark secret: Juliet is a descendant of a long line of Zombie Hunters, sworn to destroy the Undead. Her weapon of choice is a powerful chainsaw, combined with her various unarmed combat techniques based on her cheer-leading moves. On the day of her eighteenth birthday, her school is flooded with zombies, so Juliet must wield her chainsaw and defeat the horde before her birthday party later the same day. She also has two sisters Rosalind Starling and Cordelia Starling Biographical Information *Totally In Love With: Nick Carlyle *Favorite Food: Strawberry Lollipops *Favorite Hobbies: Cheer-leading, Karaoke and dismembering the undead. *Favorite Weapon: Bedazzled Chainsaw *Favorite Color: Pink *Favorite Movies: The Living Dead and Legally Blonde *Favorite Senior Year Memory: Cheerleading Nationals 3rd year in a row! *GPA: 3.4 *Secret Kink: Likes to be told she's not fat. *Favorite Quote: "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." - Leonardo DiCaprio Character Description Personality Juliet is seen as very positve, peppy, and just so sweet. In other words, she's all lollipops and rainbows. Although, despite her somewhat naive nature, she is shown to be more intelligent than some people would think a blonde cheerleader would be. She also show maturity, and understands what going on around her. Juliet also enjoys decapitating zombies, even if they were her old friends before the outbreak. Her favorite animals are rabbits and kittens. Etymology The name Juliet was likely taken from the main heroine of the famous 1596 Shakespeare play Romeo and Juliet. ''Juliet and both of her sisters are named after characters in plays written by the writer William Shakespeare. The name seems to suit the game's main character as, like the Juliet of the play, she too had her romantic relationship take a tragic turn, although not in the same way. Her family name, Starling, is also the name given to of a small, passerine bird. It might be a reference to Clarice Starling, the FBI agent in ''Silence of the Lambs. Gallery Juli3.png Juli5.png Juliet winking.gif Rock Zombie Attack.jpg Juliet leapfrog.jpg Arena attack.jpg Cheerleading attack.jpg Chainsaw attack.jpg Juliet Chainsaw.jpg tumblr_m2fmjlekup1qb1m9to1_500.gif|Nick Shot Lollipop chainsaw calender art.jpg|art work of Juliet Starling in the Lollipop Chainsaw calender. Lollipop-Chainsaw-calendar-opt.jpg|more calender art work. Lollipop_Chainsaw_Premium.jpg Juliet.jpg Juliet starling.jpg Lollipop-Chainsaw.png Lollipop chainsaw screen.jpg Julliet2.png J3.png Juli2.png lollipopchainsaw_screen.jpg lollipop-chainsaw-4.png lollipop-chainsaw-achievements-guide.jpg Achievements/Trophies Trivia *Juliet's chainsaw bears a pink heart motif. *Juliet has a notable habit of swearing frequently during her fights, such as when she referred to a zombie as an "undead douche-bag" and later calling another zombie a "fat-ass." *Juliet bears some minor similarities to Reiko Himezono from ''Reiko the Zombie Shop'' by Rei Mikamoto. Both possess similar hairstyles and bad temperaments, are of adolescent age, possessed an undead sidekick as a companion (Juliet's undead companion being her boyfriend's severed head and Reiko's undead companions being the serial killing sisters Saki and Midori Yurikawa), have proven to be skilled fighters, and are experienced in dealing with matters concerning the undead as well as coming from bloodlines experienced in dealing with the undead (Juliet being a zombie hunter and Reiko being a necromancer for hire). Also, both Juliet and Reiko have a relative who becomes a zombie at one point during their respective storylines ( Reiko's twin Riruka Himezono dies in Volume 7 and comes back as a zombie after being impaled by a corrupt Japanese army soldier named Yukina and depending on the actions of the player, Juliet's mother Elizabeth somehow becomes a zombie). Although a minor coincidence, Juliet's choice of weapon is similar to that of the main protagonist of Chimamire Sukeban Chainsaw, another horror manga by Rei Mikamoto. *Juliet has similar facial features to Rikku from the Games Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2, Coincidentally, both are voiced by Tara Strong in English. *Her boyfriend's severed head Nick is likely a reference to Johnson in another Suda51 game called ''Shadows of the DAMNED''. Johnson was a severed head who assisted the protagonist on several occasions. He may also be a reference to Susie Sumner from ''Killer7'', who was also a talking severed head who would assist the protagonists. *If the player angles the camera low enough, Juliet will slam her chainsaw down into the ground and cover her backside or front depending on where the player is looking. Links *Alternate Costumes Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:San Romero High School Students Category:Stubs Category:Starling Family